


From Drab Duck to Beautiful Swan

by melodicchaos



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Makeover, barry and alyssa call the fab five, extreme home makeover emma nolan edition, lbr she needs it, the crossover we didn't know we needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: A week before her engagement party, Emma is enlisted by Queer Eye's Fab Five to give her a makeover - per Barry and Alyssa's request. From there, things only get more chaotic.





	From Drab Duck to Beautiful Swan

**Author's Note:**

> The crossover the prom discord didn't know we needed until the ideas started. Emma's Big Outfit (the one for her engagement party) is Caitlin's Tonys outfit, and the others are outfits off Caitlin's insta.

“Alright, boys, who have we got this week?” 

“This week we have Emma Nolan. She’s twenty six years old, she’s a music teacher, and she’s a lesbian,” Bobby explained, reading the information off the iPad.

“Cute!” Jonathan cried. “Our second lesbian, and our second music teacher!” 

“Emma was nominated by her fiance, Alyssa, and her good friend, Barry. Alyssa and Barry say they are nominating Emma because she is a wonderful, spunky young woman who pours herself into her work and all her passions, however lately her personal life has taken a toll because of it,” Bobby continued, as Karamo let out a noise of disapproval. “At the end of the week, Emma has her engagement party to Alyssa, and Barry insisted upon Emma looking her very best for the party.” 

“Aww!” the Fab five cooed. 

“I love an engagement story!” Tan grinned. 

“Our mission this week is to take Emma and turn her from a drab little duck into a beautiful swan,” Bobby clapped, as all the boys cheered, continuing down the road. 

{DAY ONE - THE UGLY DUCKLING }

The sleek black SUV pulled into the parking lot of Emma’s school, before being put into park and the gaggle of gay men tumbled out. 

“It looks...depressing,” Antoni sighed, walking towards the large brick building. 

Tan frowned, staring at the building. “Are all American schools like this?” 

“Mostly,” Jonathan nodded. “We get it, Tanny, you went to a fancy English school, now come on, we have to come see our girl!” 

Emma was in her classroom, teaching a class of fourth graders. She had on a red flannel buttoned up completely, a camouflage jacket that had heather grey sleeves, loose jeans, and pink converse that appeared to have been worn since high school or college. There were thick purple streaks in her dirty blonde hair, and she wore pink tinted frames for her glasses. The Fab Five burst into the classroom, greeting the class and Emma. 

“Hi, I’m Bobby, can I give you a hug?” Bobby asked, holding out his arms towards Emma. Emma nodded awkwardly, clearly a bit bewildered, before being bombarded with hugs from the group. 

“How are you doing?” Karamo asked. 

Emma laughed shakily, shrugging. “Fine, you know. It’s not often that gay men show up to your school and bombard you,” she joked. 

“This has happened before?” Tan questioned. 

“Yeah, uh, when my prom was cancelled a bunch of broadway actors showed up to my school and crashed it,” Emma laughed. “Everyone, this is my classroom, and this is my third block class.”

The class waved, and the Fab Five waved back. “Alright, class, sorry to take your teacher away but she’s got a makeover, so bye,” Jonathan sang as the group led Emma out of the classroom. Emma frowned, sputtering. 

“Wait, you’re taking me from my class? What about teaching my students?” Emma asked, glancing at the five in confusion - and perhaps a bit of fear. 

“They’re all taken care of. Didn’t your fiancé explain the rules to you?” Tan questioned, climbing into the driver’s seat. Emma shook her head, her head still spinning. 

“Don’t worry about that. Time to show us your home, queen!” Jonathan smiled. 

The SUV pulled up to Alyssa and Emma’s apartment building, where Emma led the group up to her apartment. She unlocked the door, exposing the barren apartment. Alyssa was in the apartment, typing on her laptop. A small American Eskimo ran over to the group, greeting them at the door. Antoni’s face lit up, scooping the dog up. 

“You’re home ear--oh! Hi!” Alyssa greeted, as the Fab Five began to assess. 

“It’s very bare…” Bobby noted. “I love the minimalist trend but this is a bit much.” 

“Oh my god!” Antoni cried, scooping the puppy up in his arms. “Who is this?” 

“That’s Snowball,” Alyssa smiled. “Nice to meet you all.” 

Tan and Jonathan disappeared into the bedroom and bathroom respectively, while Antoni - and Snowball - dragged Emma into the kitchen. “So, I don’t know why I’m needed, this looks pretty good to me, you seem to be in good condition cooking wi-”

“I do all the cooking. She tried to make tater tots and nearly burnt the apartment down,” Alyssa called. 

“I--tater tots?” Antoni blinked, petting Snowball. 

Karamo walked around the apartment, admiring all the photographs framed in the living space. There was a photograph from their senior prom - the two girls were smiling brightly and holding each other close, Alyssa in her lavender dress and Emma in her suit. There was a photograph from their high school graduation, the girls in their robes standing next to a group of adults who looked so proud of the girls. A photograph of their college graduation was next to the high school graduation photo, and finally, a photo from the day of their proposal. Both girls were down on one knee, laughing and crying and holding ring boxes. 

“Okay, so,” Antoni decided. “I’m teaching you to cook. Because sometimes, your lovely wife here isn’t going to want to cook. What do you want to learn?” 

“I don’t know..basic things. My grandma tried to teach me some stuff, but it didn’t stick well,” Emma shrugged. 

“Okay, we can do that,” he nodded. 

“Emma! Come here please, beautiful!” Jonathan called. Emma followed his voice into the bathroom. He held up some products, causing Emma to sigh. “Honey, these products expired three years ago! And this hair dye..do you really put this in your hair?” 

“Not a lot! I used it a lot in middle school, and my students told me if they all got A’s I would dye my hair purple. They didn’t get A’s, but I dyed it anyway,” Emma admitted. 

“I-okay, well, we’re gonna fix that. Gonna give you engagement realness, honey.” 

“Okay, my turn,” Tan took Emma into the bedroom. “When I look at your closet, I see a disaster lesbian who hasn’t grown up from her high school style. You are a teacher, you’re engaged, you’re not a high schooler anymore. We can keep your casual style, but make it a bit more..mature. How does that sound?” 

“Really good,” Emma grinned. 

{DAY 2 - SHEDDING HER FEATHERS}

“Hey,” Antoni greeted as Emma made her way into loft. His leather jacket and jeans were a typical outfit in the episodes Emma had seen, and to be honest - an outfit she herself would wear. “So, you said you wanted to learn how to cook basic things. Like the things your grandma made for you. So, I called in a little favor.” 

Betsy walked out from the other room, causing Emma’s face to light up. “There was no one better to teach you to cook the recipes your grandma makes besides your grandma, I knew I had to call her in to teach you. I’m just here to help your technique,” Antoni grabbed the ingredients. 

“Well, Em, since you loved my mac and cheese so much, I thought I’d teach you to make that,” Betsy explained, tossing Emma an apron. Antoni tossed a towel over their shoulders, and the two Nolan women went to work. “Boil some water, and once its boiling, add a box of pasta. I salt my water, but -” 

“No buts. Salt your water for pasta. It has to taste like the ocean,” Antoni interrupted. “Pasta needs flavor.” 

“Okay, so, while the pasta is cooking, combine your cheeses, butter, cream, and seasonings to make a sauce. You have to cook it slowly, or the cream will curdle. Drain the pasta, then mix the cream sauce with the pasta. Put it in a casserole dish, cover it in breadcrumbs and crushed up Ritz crackers, and bake in the oven for forty-five minutes. Easy enough, right?” 

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, following Betsy’s instructions. An hour later, Antoni, Emma, and Betsy settled down and enjoyed their mac and cheese. “I made this!” she grinned. 

“And I can send you other things, too,” Betsy smiled. “If you want.” 

“That would be great, thanks Grandma.” 

Tan knocked on the loft’s door, peeking his head in. “Hello, can I steal her?” he asked, adjusting the sunglasses on top of his head. 

“All yours, Tan. I’ll see you, Emma,” Antoni grinned. Emma waved, before being whisked off to the next part of her transformation. 

“So, when I looked through your closet, I found a lot of flannels. And a lot of t-shirts,” Tan started, opening the door to a boutique. “There is a lot of color in your wardrobe, and you clearly don’t seem to be opposed to pattern mixing.” 

Emma glanced down at her outfit - a striped yellow sweater, red flannel, a green army jacket, jeans with paint splatters on them, and her pink converse - before shrugging. “I don’t really see what’s wrong with this. I’ve been dressing like this since high school.”

“Exactly. Since high school. You’re night in high school anymore, Emma. You’re a teacher, not a college student,” Tan sighed. “You didn’t have anything formal in your closet either. All I found was one suit that definitely doesn’t fit you anymore. No dresses, no jumpsuits. I have to ask, why do you still have that suit?” 

Emma sat down on a bench, fiddling with her engagement ring. “My high school didn’t let me go to my senior prom because I wanted to take Alyssa with me as my date. After fights and protests and a video I made trying to get the word out, they let me go with her. The suit is from that prom,” she explained. “And as for the dresses..I just don’t like them. They make me uncomfortable. I like having the ability to move my legs around freely and not worry about flashing someone—can I say that?” 

“They’ll just edit it out if you can’t,” Tan shrugged. “But, alright. You’re definitely not a dressy person, but you need some pieces to wear on special occasions. Like your engagement party. And as for daily outfits, how about you...but elevated?” 

“Yeah, that sounds really great, thank you,” Emma nodded, as he began grabbing pieces and shoving her into a dressing room. 

Tan knocked on the door a few minutes later, tapping with the knuckle of his finger. “How are you doing in there, Emma?” he asked. 

“I’m just about ready, I’m coming out now!” Emma called, then laughed a bit to herself. She walked out of the room in a floral button down, dark jeans cuffed at the ankles, and a pair of Doc Martens. She went to tuck the shirt into the jeans, however she was stopped. 

“I think it looks better untucked. However, if you must tuck it in, tuck in just the front part right at your button. It’s called a French tuck, it’ll elongate your torso. How does it feel?” Tan asked. 

“I really like it,” Emma grinned. “I feel like this is what I was trying to go for all along, but I never achieved it.” 

“Yes! And all it took was just a different store and a different eye,” he nodded, before nudging Emma back into the dressing room. “Back into the dressing room.” 

Emma emerged again, this time in a black leather jacket, deep red button down, cropped jeans, and a pair of white high tops. “I love this one,” she beamed. 

“I do too,” Tan agreed, adjusting minor details. “It has the layers that you attempted to do, but these are cohesive and make you look mature. However the high tops add a pop of brightness and youthfulness, while keeping your old style.” 

“Maybe I can finally throw away my old high tops now,” Emma joked. 

Tan sighed, practically dragging Emma back into the dressing room. “Last outfit, please.” 

Last but not least, the ensemble Tan had put together for the engagement party. A matching jacket and cropped pants - both black with shimmery dark silver floral patterns - as well as a black collar and cuff on the jacket and a plain black button down underneath. However Emma made the executive decision to pair the outfit with a pair of black high tops, to which Tan stared for a few moments, turned, and came back with a pair of black flats. 

“Please..for the love of God, put these on instead,” he insisted. Emma reluctantly changed, and then presented herself to him. “Better. Now we have an outfit fit for an engagement party.” 

“Can I still have the high tops?” 

“For other outfits, yes.” 

{DAY 3 - TAKING FLIGHT }

“Are you ready for your total transformation realness?” Jonathan asked, carrying his suitcase of tools into a salon with Emma close behind. “After you.” 

“I’m...nervous,” Emma admitted. 

“Don’t be nervous, queen! You’re going to look amazing! We’re going to get rid of all that purple and give you a fresh cut! Your adorable fiance won’t be able to get away when she sees you.” 

Off to work they went, first redying Emma’s hair back to its natural dirty blonde, then to washing it out - which Emma would never admit to be her favorite part of the entire process - then to styling her hair, which included chopping all of it off into a nice pixie cut. 

“I watched your video when it came out,” Jonathan started while cutting off pieces of Emma’s hair. “The one with the song you wrote. I just want to say how proud I am of you, because it takes a lot to do something like that, and you were only what - seventeen - so doing that was really great.” 

“Thank you,” Emma blushed. “I’m glad the community appreciated it because a lot of people back home didn’t. Hell, Alyssa’s mom hated it, but she’s getting better.” 

“I grew up in a small Midwest town like you. But, you gotta give them Kelly Clarkson’s ‘Stronger’ realness and overcome them,” he placed the scissors down and traded them for the blow dryer, pausing. “You know?” 

Emma nodded before he went to work on blow drying her hair, and finally, turned the chair around. She gasped, staring at her reflection. “Holy shit! Is that even me?” 

“Yeah it is, and you look amazing, honey!” he beamed. “She won’t be able to take her hands off you when you look like this!” 

“Look at this!” Karamo greeted, making his way into the salon. His sequin bomber jacket reminded Emma of something that Barry would wear, and his warm smile reminded her of Angie or Trent. “You look amazing, Emma, but I have to take her if you’re all set with her, Jonathan.” 

“She’s all yours!” Jonathan sang, waving the two goodbye. 

As the two walked down the streets, Emma running a hand through her freshly cut hair, she frowned and looked at Karamo. “So, what do you do, exactly?” she asked. “Antoni cooks, Tan does clothes, Jonathan does hair, Bobby does interior design stuff, and I have no idea what you do.” 

Karamo laughed, turning to face her. “They say I’m culture, but I’m really just here to talk. So, we watched your video from when you were seventeen before coming, we can talk about that, or wedding nerves, or anything else,” he suggested, opening the door to a cafe for her. The two settled at a table, before Emma began to speak. 

“Okay, yeah, the fake prom. I grew up in a homophobic town and they orginially cancelled prom instead of not allowing just me to go, but when the state got involved, they had to hold an inclusive prom. So they did. They held a prom for all the kids who bullied me - and Alyssa, who had no idea this was happening - at the Elks Club across town, and one for just me, at the school with some cheap decorations. Because they had to,” she explained, staring down at her hands. “It’s all good now. Most of the people in town realized their mistakes and decided to change their ways and Alyssa and I got to go to prom together in the end.” 

“How did your parents respond to that?” Karamo frowned. 

Emma laughed dryly, taking a sip of water. “Oh, I’m sure they were overjoyed to hear that their disgrace of a lesbian daughter got embarrassed by her entire school,” she replied. “They kicked me out when I was sixteen because I came out to them. I haven’t really spoken to them since then. A call on my birthday - when they remember - congrats on my high school or college graduation because they saw it on Facebook, congrats on the new job because they saw it on Facebook, that stuff. They didn’t call about the engagement, though.” 

“Were you--” he started. 

“Homeless? No. My grandma took me in, she’s cool with the gays. I just..sometimes I wish I had gotten a bit more time to be my parents’ daughter, not hiding this secret then never seeing them,” Emma added, choking back tears. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying, it was ten years ago.” 

“Don’t be sorry, crying is good,” he consoled. “We don’t have to focus on them anymore if they’re causing you this kind of stress. Tell me more about your fiance and the photos on your walls, specifically the high school graduation one. Who are those people?” 

“God, Alyssa is the best thing in my life. I’ve known her since we were in high school, and we started dating right before Christmas break of our junior year of high school. We’ve been together ever since. We actually planned to propose to each other on the same day, so we both went down to propose, and then realized, which is why we both have engagement rings,” she laughed, showing Karamo the gold ring. “And as for the graduation photo, those people are the broadway actors that showed up at my school in order to fix their reputations and to get me a prom. They’re like family to me and Alyssa now, since our blood families aren’t the best, besides my grandma.” 

“That’s really sweet,” Karamo smiled. “It’s important that you have that support, I think a lot of young people in the community lack that support, which is why they feel so alone in the world. They’re like the family you get to choose.”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. 

{ DAY 4 - SWAN PRINCESS }

“Are you ready to see the new apartment?” Bobby asked, covering Emma’s eyes with his hands. “On the count of three. One, two, three!” 

The door flew open as Bobby’s hands fell from Emma’s eyes, showing the new apartment. The cold, barren apartment was replaced with a cozy home with a big, soft couch adorned with throw pillows, a fluffy rug, and a new dining table. The whole living space was much brighter, and the bedroom much cozier. And there, on the wall of the bedroom, Alyssa’s dress and Emma’s suit from the prom, with the date of the prom between them on a plaque. Emma fell onto the bed, tears in her eyes. 

“Oh my god..this is too much, thank you,” she breathed, touching the glass of her boxed suit. 

“There are two more frames in the closet for your wedding attire,” Bobby added. “That can go on the other wall. And I left you the names of the people who made the plaque and boxed the dress and suit so you can have it done again.” 

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Emma repeated. 

“Bobby, don’t make the girl cry too hard, we’ve got things to do!” Tan cried, signaling for the other four members to leave as he showed Emma the closet before laying out an outfit. He then exited the room, leaving Emma to change, and waited for the signal. “Gentlemen, may I present, the new and improved Emma Nolan!” he smiled as Emma walked down the hall to reveal her newly styled look - dark mustard pants, a white button down tucked in, a light denim jacket and black high tops. A straw hat was placed on her head, however quickly taken off by Jonathan after Emma gave a little fashion show. 

After being shown how to style her short hair, and preparing the mac and cheese for the party, it was time for the Fab Five to go - not without Alyssa arriving home and nearly passing out in shock, Emma saying thank you over a dozen times, and Antoni giving Snowball more kisses and cuddles. 

And then the party began. Alyssa looked absolutely stunning in her black jumpsuit, however the true talk of the night was Emma. Alyssa couldn’t get her hands off the blonde, whether it was her hand on Emma’s arm, her head on her shoulder, or her hand on Emma’s waist. It was obvious that if the party wasn’t occurring, and no one was there, the two would be in their freshly  
redesigned bedroom, doing things that would not be party-appropriate. 

“You look amazing,” Alyssa whispered in Emma’s ear, running a hand through her cropped hair. “I love the short hair.” 

“You look just as amazing,” Emma grinned. “I can cook now, too. I made the mac and cheese!” she exclaimed. 

“You made that?” Alyssa asked. Emma nodded. “Em, it was amazing! I thought Betsy made it! God..I love you.” 

“I love you too. Thank you for signing me up for this.” 

Alyssa smirked. “No problem, you needed it.” 

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
